Heaven Hell and Earth
by Inu's got a gun in RE
Summary: Looking off into the distance his eyes averted for a second to see her playing along with Jakan. Her loving features of innocence and her smile that he lived by everyday.
1. Chapter 1

Looking off into the distance his eyes averted for a second to see her playing along with Jakan. Her loving features of innocence and her smile that he lived by everyday.

Why was life so complicated. Why did he have feelings for the girl he had saved a little while after the jewel of four souls broke? It was unbecoming of demons to show any means of kindness, love, or any sort of feelings anywhere's remotely close to anything towards anyone let alone humans.

His silver hair blew in the direction that they were headed after Rin had a bit of a break… after all humans couldn't go long without sleep. Night was soon upon them and she sat down near the tree he was sitting against.

"Goodnight Shesshomaru-sama" her soft voice echoed in his ears as her breaths turned rhythmic.

"Goodnight Rin." He whispered.

Shesshomaru's tail covered Rin's body immediately, and she snuggled into its warmth. Smiling lightly at the little girl he saw Jaken sleeping not that far away. He was at his feet.

Oh well apparently life was good. Closing his acute golden eyes for a rest he sniffed the air for danger, and smelt…

"Father?" he whispered.

"No but close Shesh!" smiling a young woman who looked to be a few years younger than him was staring him directly in the eyes.

"Been a while Fluffy!" she said.

"Who are you?" he questioned his demeanor of an emotionless stanza coming back.

"Gee and here I was told that the new lord of the Western Land had a good memory. But apparently not… I haven't been away for that long have I Shesshomaru- Chan?"

"Lord Shesshomaru, why is there so much yelling around?" a tired childish voice said quietly from Shesshomaru's side.

"There is no reason Rin, go back to sleep." He told her. Taking a piece of hario from around his waist he unwrapped Rin from his tail and gave her the makeshift blanket.

"Let us talk somewhere other than where my companion's sleep."

"Yes let us."

Following him she sat down in the tree closest to a stream not that far from the other campsite.

"Now, what is your name and state your business for bothering me at this hour."

"First of all you should know my name considering I still hold your blood and its only been a good 200 years. But its Inumariemaromaru. (I know its confusing but you'll understand it later. Its pronounced, Inu Marie Maro Maru) and I feel no need to state my business I just felt like stopping by for a little visit."

Looking her over he saw a resemblance, she had long pure silver hair, as well as the markings that he had on either cheeks although her's weren't as dark but faded off a little, her fangs were as long as his, her claws as well, but her ears were a different story, they were placed on her head like Inuyasha's and had little black lightning bolts down both of them.

"Nice to see you again too Shesshomaru. Seems to me that you have a fairly good relationship with that human girl out there. Especially for someone that said he hated humans and would never protect them. I believe that was what you said wasn't it?" hugging him lightly she turned.

"Nice to see you to Marie." She smiled.

"C'mon we should get back to those two before Jaken gets them both into trouble."

Nodding his head, he followed her back towards camp.

Yes life was looking up for him now, but the question was, why was his older sister back again? And how had she known so much about him, so much had changed over the years.

End chapter 1

Anyways first of all my disclaimer I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! This is my first fic with Shesshomaru in it so be nice pweeze… lol I'm picking up my friends habits. :P but anyways I hope you enjoyed and had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Update- 01/04/06

Or sooner :P ne?


	2. Chapter 2

"I see so you took up the job of looking after the western lands because father died and I didn't have a mate so I wasn't fit?" Marie huffed jumping back up into the tree in which Shesshomaru, Rin and Jaken lay under.

"No that's not it… you disappeared… otherwise you would have taken over the lands since you're the oldest between Inuyasha and I. but you were nowhere to be seen or heard of and no one could figure out where you were so there for I took over the western lands. Besides it was divided into three parts by father." Shesshomaru explained.

"Speaking of the little runt how is he doing." She smiled.

"Well I would presume. He is traveling with 3 humans a kit and a demon cat."

Marie laughed at this. Falling backwards out of the tree and landing on her back.

"Ow. But hey at least he has people to care about him… how come you never got along well with Inuyasha?"

"He's hanyou… I had a hatred towards humans for a long time and still do… the only human I can stand is Rin… and Inuyasha's human wench Kagome."

"Wow you have great respect for people these days…"

"Why'd you come here Inumarie there must have been more to your motives than to just have a visit with your brother."

"Piss you off." She replied smiling before taking off running.

Quickly he ran after her. He didn't know why or understand why but he remembered it from one of there games they used to play when he was probably 10 years age of human years.

Flashback

"Oh come on Shesshomaru… you can do better than that… your aimlessly trying to run through a forest… Use your nose Damnit!" A voice rang.

His training with his sister… deadly at some points… scary at others.

"Shesshomaru!" she screamed as if she was in trouble.

Panic washed over him. Running even faster he saw his sister sitting in the middle of the field a dagger in one hand with but a small wound on her opposite arm. Smiling at him.

"Why'd you come after me Shesshomaru?" she asked. "Did you think that you could've saved me from a youkia or was it on instinct?"

"Instinct. But why'd did I act on that one instinct that sent arrows through me?" he asked as they were walking back.

"That's called panic. And that probably only happened a second after I screamed and I pierced my arm with a dagger." Smiling she hugged him.

Hugging her back he felt her kiss him on the forehead.

"You're my brother, I'll always love you and protect you. Never forget that Shess never."

Nodding his head she smiled as she took off running again. Following her back to the castle he didn't look back. Those words playing in his head.

Flashback end

The words always repeated in his head until he was told that she was dead.

"Boo!" Marie whispered in his ear.

Whipping around with his poison claws attack in play he held them to her neck and smiled.

"Scary." She whispered. "But one thing you forget Fluffy," she heard him growl. "I'm a poison demon too, so those attacks don't hurt me."

"I thought you got over that nickname when we were children." He replied.

"Nope, never will I let that name fall, besides you'll always be my younger brother."

Turning back they started towards the camp at a fast run as if not to leave the two there alone for to long considering they hadn't told them.

"Lord Shesshomaru! You left me all alone again! I wish you wouldn't do that!" Jaken cried in desperation.

"Jaken, do you like that pretty little head of yours? Cause' I know for a fact that you won't keep it very long at this rate if you keep talking to him like that." Marie said.

"Oh shut up you demon wench."

"Excuse me?" she replied in a warning tone as if she were talking to a child.

"You heard me."

"I'm a partial owner of the western lands… which means I'm Shesshomaru's sister. And not that, that matters but I'm of royal blood the same as him. So she me a bit of respect!"

Jaken looked at her as if she was of a foreign nation away from Musashi.

"Shess, I'm going to go and visit our brother… freak him out just a bit… be back soon." Taking off in a southern direction she left Shesshomaru glaring at Jaken with a look that could kill.

With Inuyasha

Finishing off a demon that was in there way the inu-tatchi continued on there way. Kagome felt a small tug on her soul as she saw something in the distance.

"Inuyasha, something's coming… and it has three jewel shards."

Author notes:

I wonder who it is. Could it be a demon, or his sister? maybe both? So many possibilities. How is Inuyasha going to react to his sister? he's never seen her unless he has a hell of a good memory! Well I guess you'll have to wait and see! Please R&R, thank you!

Updated: January 2, 2006

Update: January 5, 2006


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… something's coming, and it has 3 jewel shards."

"What?" suddenly it hit him, the scent of an inu-youkia.

"Do you sense that? Its one to rival Sesshomaru's power…" Sango gasped.

"Keh I doubt it… Sesshomaru's too powerful for a whelp of a youkia to over power him."

"I heard that, runt!" a feminine voice yelled landing in front of the small group.

As soon as she landed Inuyasha had the Tetsusagia at her throat.

"That isn't a nice way to greet someone young one." Was her opinion towards him.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you calling me 'young one'?"

"My name is Inumariemaromaru, or Marie. Preferably Marie, that's what Sessh calls me… anyways… I haven't seen you since you were this small Inu."

"Huh? I don't ever know who the hell you are."

"Listen to the name… it has a bit of your name in it my name in it and Sesshomaru's name in it jerk… Inu… Marie… maro…. Maru… Hear it?"

"I still don't understand and why do you keep talking of that jackass… I don't even know who he is…"

"Stop talking about him like that! He's your brother… and mine so stop it… god Dad was right… if I left you guys would turn against each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gah! My father, your father, and our brother's father's name is Inunotashio correct?"

"Yeah he's mine and Sesshomaru's father… but I don't know about you."

"Alright then alright…" Sighing she looked up at him… "You want proof right?"

"Yeah that would kinda help…"

"Dering on this open horizon. Oh how do you think this is happening?

Can you hear it darling? The snow in the yard has come to pass.

The first snow is a falling, darling. Can you hear it with those snow white ears?

Will you tell me… what are these sounds that wake you

I can make them disappear. Diminish in this snow white appeal."

"How did?"

"We all know it… I disappeared after our fathers death traveled to a place of pureness. So that I could, understand the way of life… I guess. But I watched over you for some time. When I left after Sesshomaru, took over the lands, your mother left me that song to carry with me, swearing that if I ever did come back, that you'd remember that song since you were too young at the time to remember your sister."

Laughing at the clueless looks on their faces she smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry… I suppose you don't know anyone other then Inuyasha, my name's Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala." Kagome introduced them.

"Thank you. Sesshomaru, wants to see you. And I want you two to make amends so please come with me."

"Hell no." Inuyasha yelled, he had put away the Tetsusagia and had folded his arms inside of his Kimono.

"Excuse me?" Marie questioned.

"I don't get along with Sesshomaru all too well… and frankly, I don't feel like fighting today with him, when you're around." Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

Walking up to him, she took hold of one of his fluffy white ears, and pulled it… a sudden yelp entered the large meadow.

"Come with me or face the consequences."

"Fine, fine." He sighed as she let go of his ear.

"C'mon then."

Walking along, heading towards the Western Lands, which is where she had left her brother.

"Say Marie, how come your tail isn't as fluffy as Sesshomaru's, and how come you don't even have a tail." Kagome asked tentively.

"I have a tail, all Inu-dog demon's do. Just mines in a wrap. See." she swung her tail around.

It was in a black case, the same color of her outfit, and it fit tightly around her tail.

"Can you transform into a giant dog like Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, that's the whole purpose of the tail."

"Why did you come back?" Miroku asked.

"You make it sound as if you hate me when you don't even know me."

"No, no that's not it Miss. Marie, it's just that, I was curious, if you left to find pureness then why did you come back. It's a lifelong commitment."

"Ah Miroku that's correct a lifelong commitment, fortunately for me, I'm a demon, I can live for more then 1 lifetime and already have. I've been on this earth for 1000 years I'm 100 years older then Sesshomaru, and 800 years older then Inuyasha."

"Oh I see, you went looking for pureness when you were quite young in demon years." Sango jumped in.

"I still am quite young in demon years."

"Say since I'm only a half demon, will I live as long as you guys do?"

"Yes, dog demons live forever, mate forever, and never change their features after they turn 18 although I dunno with you since you were pinned to that tree for so long and you were pinned there with a sacred arrow."

"No I'd say that it was the same considering that Kagome was the one that freed him and he protected her as soon as he was free." Miroku said.

"Ah I see that's how your group was formed. You guys all formed together because, you wanted to protect the young miko from harm?"

"Nope, though I think that was Inuyasha's intent, you see Kagome freed Inuyasha and then not too soon after that, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel. Inuyasha and Kagome set out on a journey to collect the jewel shards since lady Keade told them too before it fell into the wrong hands. But, along the way they met up with Me, Miroku and Sango." Shippo said after getting tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Oh alright, your quite wise for someone so young." Marie complimented.

After about an hour of walking, Inuyasha noticed that his friends were tired but wouldn't say anything in for fear that a Inu-dog demon would just laugh.

With one giant leap he walked beside his sister.

"How much longer do we have to go?" He asked.

"At this rate we won't be there until nightfall, why are you tired."

"Keh no, but they are, there only humans, but stubborn ones at that. Come one lets have a bit of a break to let them rest for a little while." He whispered as if not to let them know what they were talking about.

"Very well then tell them to rest, I'm going to go and scout out the area see how far we really have to go." She smiled before she took off in a blur.

"Where's she going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Just up ahead, she thought she heard something. We're supposed to stay here and have some dinner I guess."

"Alright." Setting to work she started a fire and took a pot out of her book bag along with the water canister. Pouring some of the water into the pot she set it on top of the fire.

"What type of Ramen are we having Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um. Spicy I guess, I have a ton of it and not very much of the other kinds, is that okay?"

"Yup."

"I'll be right back, Sango could you make sure that the food doesn't over boil or what ever?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Picking up the empty canister she started towards the nearby stream. Looking down at the group to make sure they weren't watching him, Inuyasha took off after her.

Kagome could sense him coming she knew that he was he always did when she headed out by herself. Although that was part of the reason that she went off by herself.

"Hey, something wrong?" he asked in her ear as he pulled her into his chest.

"Nope nothing just getting some water." She smiled. His golden eyes were dancing as he leaned down in kissed her.

Kissing him back they broke at the sound of a twig breaking. As soon as they heard that Kagome was behind him and Inuyasha was growling deep in the back of his throat.

"Whoa, down puppy down." Was a soft reply.

"Marie?"

"Your group doesn't know do they?" her soft golden eyes shown with a hint of amusement and admiration towards her brother and his 'friend'.

"No they don't, and for the time being we'd both probably prefer that they didn't." Inuyasha said still on guard.

"Calm down Inuyasha I didn't have any intention on ruining your love life while I was here, although I didn't expect to run into it either."

"Please, don't tell them, we would both greatly appreciate it." Kagome said pleadingly.

"I won't a promise between brother and sister." She laughed at the look on their faces when she said that before she headed back towards camp.

Sighing in complete relief he smirked softly to Kagome.

"You still getting that filled are you?"

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about it." Kagome smiled as they both filled up the canister and headed back to camp.

Later that night.

"So you just want to camp here tonight then?" Marie asked her brother.

"Sure."

Staying up later, Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, Marie sat up in a tree just above the 6 friends, Miroku and Sango were directly across from them.

"I think it's about time we all settled into bed." Sango said quietly pointing towards the curled up ball on Kagome's lap.

"Yeah I suppose we should lady Sango." Miroku said as she got up. Reaching up he had his few seconds of bliss before Sango turned around.

"PERVERT!" she yelled before smacking him upside the head.

Laughter came from above in the tree.

"Yeah sweet dreams Miroku." She laughed.

"Night Sango." Kagome said.

"Night Kagome." Sango replied. "Night Marie."

"Night Sango." Marie said. "Night Kagome, night Inuyasha."

"Night Marie." They both said in unison.

"Night Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Night Sango." Inuyasha replied.

"Night Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"Night Kagome." He replied.

Way later like 2:00 in the morning.

A scream was heard that could rival all of the noise in present day Japan. (Kagome's time) waking up everyone around it. Soon it was silenced.

"Shhh. No need to wake the others." He whispered.

End Chapter.

Author notes

So how do you like it so far? Sorry for spelling Sesshomaru wrong in the last few chapters. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Oh and sorry if this story isn't updated. I have to tournament coming up soon and I have like 5 practices a week lol… anyways please read and review I would appreciate it.

Updated January 5, 2006

Update January 8, 2006


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

"Shhh, no need to wake the others." A males voice said.

"mmmfmmsi" was the reply.

"Huh?" he asked before he remembered that his hand was over her mouth.

"I said that if you didn't do that then I wouldn't have to." She replied.

"Sorry…" he chuckled in amusement.

"It's alright. But I think you might have woken my companions."

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh ah… sorry… nothing really **_she _**just left me and didn't tell me where the hell she was going."

"Marie? Do you even know this guy?"

"Yes I do otherwise he wouldn't still be alive." Marie grinned.

"Who is he then?"

"My names Kaita sir." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Kaita." Sango said.

"Who are all of you anyways?" Kaita asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kaita, this is my brother, Inuyasha, and all of his friends." Pointing to each one Marie, introduced them. "This is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the little cat demon is Kilala."

"It's nice to meet you all." Bowing his head respectfully, he looked up. Whispering something into Marie's ear.

Giggling Marie said. "We're sorry to leave you so suddenly, but we're going to go out for the rest of the night. C'ya later guys."

"Have fun you two." Sango replied.

"Night."

Before they knew it they were gone. It took awhile before everyone to settle down but soon enough everyone was asleep.

-In the morning-

Kagome yawned as the early morning sun woke her up. Looking around to see if everyone else was she noticed that the only one up was Inuyasha.

"Morning." She smiled at him before getting up carefully as if not to wake the sleeping kit beside her.

"Morning." He replied looking up at her and cracking a small smirk.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said throwing another stick into the fire.

"That's cool I guess… has your sister came back yet?"

"Nope. Well she might have but I didn't notice her."

"Alright."

"Your up early." Inuyasha remarked.

"Yeah… the sun woke me up." Kagome laughed.

"Something doesn't feel right about today."

"I might know why…" Kagome said quietly.

"Why?"

"Tonight is the new moon." She whispered.

"Damnit… we're going to go and see Sesshomaru tonight though."

"I know." Her eyes were desperately trying to find an answer.

"I don't feel all that great Inuyasha." Kagome said holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I dunno. I just suddenly feel really sick."

"What do you want.. do you need anything?" He asked.

"Can you take me home?" Her eyes looked up into his and he understood.

"Yeah I can." Looking around to see if anyone was up he walked over to Miroku and kicked him.

"Wha.. oh Inuyasha? What do you want?"

"I'm taking Kagome home. We'll meet you at Sesshomaru's mansion as soon as she's feeling better." Thinking for a second he looked at the perverted grin on Miroku's face. "If you touch my sister I'll kill you." He said dangerously walking back over to Kagome.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded as she got on his back.

Putting her on his back he ran towards the well and they didn't notice the bright smiling amber eyes that looked on in complete and utter amazement.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Blinking violet eyes gazed at her from her bed.

"Inuyasha, I'm studying you've got to stop staring at me like that… I can't concentrate!"

"I don't even understand why you study anyways… you told me that you'd stay by my side forever… doesn't that mean that you'll come live in the feudal era?" He thought out loud without meaning to.

"Yeah I probably will but I want to finish with my schooling first." She replied.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly before nodding and turning away lying down with his back turned to her. "Yeah alright then."

Feudal Era- Sesshomaru's castle.

"Lady Marie!" Rin yelled coming from the gates running towards the small group and hugging her.

"Nice to see you too Rin." She giggled. "Where's my brother?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's in his study and told me to tell you that when you came home that I should tell you to make yourself at home." She smiled thoughtfully.

"Alright, thank you Rin, have you met these people before?" Marie asked gesturing to the people behind her.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo and… wait where are kagome and Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"Kagome had to go and get a few things but she'll be back in a bit. Inuyasha went with her I presume." She smiled. Looking back at the group as they nodded.

"Oh … alright. Are they going to be coming back? I'll have Lady Masory make some food for them." Rin replied absentmindedly thinking if Inuyasha hunted for his food like her lord Sesshomaru did.

"No I don't think that they will… probably not until tomorrow." Sango answered from her spot beside Miroku.

"Tonight is the night of the Lunar Eclipse correct… Inuyasha doesn't realize that Sesshomaru knows his human night just as well as I do does he?" Marie asked.

"No… I doubt that he does." Miroku said.

"Rin, does Sesshomaru-sama have a garden?"

"Yes." Rin said.

"Would you like to help me pick some flowers…? I'll show you something fun to do to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sure!" Rin smiled leading the way to the garden.

"You guys go inside we'll be back here in a few. If you'd like you can stay out here though there shouldn't be any demons other then Jaken running around. Shippo would you and Sango like to join us?" Marie asked.

"Uhh…" Shippo started.

"You go ahead Shippo… I'm going to stay here with Miroku… make sure he doesn't do anything that might get him killed." Sango told him. Smiling Shippo jumped down from his perch on her shoulder and continued to run.

10 minutes later

"C'mon you two catch me if you can!" Marie yelled a small basket of flowers clutched tightly in her clawed hands as she ran at a human speed towards the towering castle ahead.

Shippo and Rin ran side by side each other almost directly behind her tail which was waving side to side in amusment. When she stopped she giggled at the fact that the two children that had just collapsed on the floor in front of her and couldn't catch their breath.

"Shippo, why don't you go and find Sango and Miroku while Rin and I go and see Sesshomaru." Marie smiled.

"Alright!" Shippo said taking off at full speed obviously trying not to make it look like he was afraid of the older demon inside the castle.

Opening the door into the castle Rin quickly took her hand and brought her to the study.

"Okay so… what do we do now?" Rin asked.

"You take this and I'll be right down to the living room in a few minutes. I don't know if he'll let us do this but he might." Gesturing towards the living room with well furnished furniture she watched Rin run there obediently and innocently.

"Sesshomaru-chan?" Marie asked.

"What?" He asked looking up as she walked into the door.

"You have some visitors. I had fun got to pull on one of Inuyasha's fluffy little puppy ears. Coming?" She asked.

"Why, Inuyasha isn't here… it's his human night. The only ones here are Rin, Jaken, you and three of those companions that travel with the half-breed." Sesshomaru replied looking back down at the paper sitting in front of him.

"Your point, sides I need your help on something. The meeting is 1 week from now we've got to go… so is Inuyasha and so is Rin and Kagome."

"You may but they are not."

"Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome are just as much apart of this family as you and me and you know it."

"No I don't believe they are." Sesshomaru replied putting away the books and papers that sat in front of him to talk to his sister.

"Kagome is Inuyasha's mate and Rin is almost my niece… besides Rin smells like you and if you don't tell them that Rin is traveling with you if she ever decides to leave then she will die… you know this." Marie replied just as calmly.

"Rin is human if she steps foot into a demon meeting she'll be eaten alive."

"No she won't… as long as I can have her for the week then she should be fine. Kagome will be fine as well too but I'll have to go and get her."

"Your not going to…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

"Yeah I am… but not in the way your thinking of… there's more then one way to skin a cat…" She replied.

"Very well then, what did you want me for? You've succeeded in taking me away from my books…"

"Rin!" She called hearing the young girls foot steps.

"Yes?"

"Do you have the basket?"

"Yes but I'm not allowed in Lord Sesshomaru's study." Rin replied peeking her head slightly through the door.

"C'mon in dear. As long as you've got permission you should be fine."

Rin walked in holding a basket of blue pedals.

"You are not putting flowers in my hair." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Yes we are. You can take it out and I'll redo it without them but we're putting them in first side's Rin wants to, don't you Rin." She winked at the girl as she smiled and nodded her head, "See."

"No."

"Shut up. You used to let me. And it only been 200 years your still not that old. Only like what… 19?"

"I don't care you're not doing it."

"Yes I am… and your going to sit back, relax and let me." She finalized before she growled to make her point go across and make sure that he'd gotten her message.

She was going to do it weather he liked it or not.

Smiling at Rin as the girl sat down beside her and watched her. Brushing it out before she parted it in 3 different placed as she braided it. Telling Rin how to do it and when to put the flowers in.

When she was done she looked at Sesshomaru.

'Wonder how long it's been since he last slept.' Marie thought.

He had his head resting against the wall slightly with his eyes closed. His breathing was rhythmic. You could tell he was sleeping by the way his face wasn't as squinted up and alert.

Grinning to herself as Rin got up from her spot beside her and sat carefully in the young lords lap snuggling slightly into his chest as her eyes drifted closed. Sesshomaru's tail covered her keeping Rin from the coldness of the room.

'Awe that is quite the sight. Cute isn't able to describe it.' Marie got up from her spot and walked out the door, closing it before walking into the living room.

"Rin's gone to bed and Sesshomaru-sama is in his study, but if you'll follow me I can show you where you'll be sleeping tonight." Marie said towards the small group sitting on the furniture.

"Sure that would be fine… thank you." Sango replied bowing her head to acknowledge the fact that she was of royalty.

"No problem. I'll have them cook something and come and get you if you'd like when its done."

"Alright."

Walking up the step of the mansion she nodded her head towards Sango's room. Then doing the same to Miroku's room as well as Shippo's. (Miroku and Shippo have one room.) Each of them were across from the other.

"Thank you very much." Sango smiled gratefully at her.

"Your welcome, but really you should thank Sesshomaru-sama he's the one that had these rooms made as he found out he had companions. He's a nice man when you get to know him you know." Inumarie replied thinking for a second she continued. "Oh and before I forget… there's a few kimono's in there that should fit you, choose whichever one you like." Turning on her heal she headed towards the kitchen.

Present Era

"Hey Inuyasha want to go to a movie?" Kagome asked brightly.

It was 7:32 and she wanted to go to the late show. Teaching Inuyasha about the stuff in her time had become increasingly easy.

"Sure." He replied noticing how much it made her smile lightened him just a bit. Anything that made her smile like that drove him to do it.

"Which one?" she replied looking at the movie page in the paper.

"You can choose." Inuyasha stated.

"Ah… how about When a Stranger Calls?"

"Sounds good."

Kagome walked down the stairs and told her mother that they were going to go to the movies. Her mother nodded and watched her daughter get some of her fathers clothes from the back room.

"Here Inuyasha why don't you put this on while I go and change." Pointing to the bathroom she watched as he went in closing the door behind him.

Going out down the stairs after putting on the clothes he sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha had a black t-shirt on that said 'Bloody Claws' that held to the well toned muscles of his chest. His jeans were slightly faded and had a few rips and tears in them. His black hair was put into a low pony tail.

His jaw fell slack as Kagome walked down the stairs. Standing up from the couch to get a better look.

Kagome's hair was in a high pony tail, light blue eye shadow and a darker shade of blue eye liner adorned her eyes. Bands framed her face making her look angelic. She wore a short jean skirt, shorter then her uniform and a pink tube top finishing off her outfit with a jean vest.

"Ready to go?" She asked innocently.

"Y…yeah." He replied walking forwards.

AS they went out in the cool August air, leaving the well, leaving her home, she watched, watching of coarse wasn't a nice wonderful game all the time. But of coarse watching and waiting in the Goshinboku for them to return and for her to make sure that Inuyasha actually went to see his brother.

"Tomorrow will be interesting little brother, get your rest, because I'm not quite sure what his reaction is going to be. Sweet dreams." She sighed closing her eyes and letting her foot dangle slightly off of the branch as she dozed.


	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- The meetings

Marie sat on the lip of the well as the rays of sunshine filled the cracks of the shed that surrounded it. Pushing off as she heard the sounds of the household come to life with morning activities.

Walking calmly and purposely to the door she knocked.

"Hello?" A older woman who looked rather nice and sweet, her short black hair slightly swayed.

"Hi, is Inuyasha here?" She asked in a sweet school girl charm.

"No, a Inuyasha doesn't live here." She replied blinking slightly.

"I can smell him and Kagome, and I can smell that your lying. Don't worry he's my brother." She smiled.

"Alright, just a second, you may come in if you like."

"Thank you." Bowing her head slightly at the woman who walked to the stairs and called to her daughter and Inuyasha.

"Coming Mama!" Kagome called back as she and Inuyasha came down the stairs she looked at them.

"Good morning." Marie smiled startling both of them.

"Marie?" Kagome questioned.

"How'd you get passed the bone eaters well?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can travel through all of the dementions."

"DEMON! BEGONE!" An old man yelled coming at her with what looked like salt.

"Who the hell is this?" she asked shaking her head.

"I am the priest of this home and Demons are not welcome!" He said.

"Yeah-huh. You're an old man who just got salt all through my hair, leave me alone." She replied snorting.

"Grandpa-jiji!" Kagome yelled hitting him in the head.

"What did you come here for?"

"I came to get Kagome." Marie replied to her brother.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're all going to the meetings in the Western Lands a week from tomorrow." She said.

"And this has something to do with Kagome…?"

"You can her are mates, so its only right that she comes with you, and Sesshomaru and I cannot take her or Rin unless they are demons otherwise they will be killed."

"You're not turning her into a full demon." Inuyasha finalized.

"No I'm not, I'm turning her hanyou, like all humans are turned in this ceremony into what their mates are."

"Fine, if Kagome wants to, but how does Rin fit into this picture… isn't she the human that's all attatched to our brother?"

"Yes she is… she will be turned into a full demon, if she so chooses. But Rin is pretty well Sesshomaru's daughter."

Inuyasha gaped at that… speechless… beyond words. Him, the smartass mouthy hanyou who was never at a loss of words… was at a loss of words. 'Sesshomaru took that girl in and raised her?' he thought.

"I know Sesshomaru never really did like humans but he took a shine to that one, and your kagome. Dunno why but he did, personally I think it's about time… she hasn't broken him but he seems different. Like he has something to live for now."

"Fine I won't say anything then, its not like we all don't have a soft spot for mortals, I guess no one would ever mistake us for anyone else's offspring." He sighed getting up as he smelt Kagome drawling nearer.

She came down the stairs from a shower with a pair of tight pair of jeans, they had rips in the knees and a tight blue tank top that showed a lot of skin. Her hair was down and she had no make up on letting her natural beauty show.

"Ready to go?" Marie smiled.

As the passed through the well one at a time and they climbed out of the Bone Eaters Well in the Feudal Era they saw the two headed dragon that always traveled with Sesshomaru.

"You must of met Ah un right?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Never stood next to him but yeah we've seen him."

"Alright, Ah Un this is Kagome and Inuyasha, they'll be riding with you today." She smiled at he dragon sweetly as it nodded.

"Get on what are you waiting for we don't have all day jesus." Marie said clapping her hands twice as she gestured to the two headed dragon.

It took about 4 hours to get to the Western Lands and another half hour to get to the castle.

"Welcome lady and gentleman to the Castle of The Western Lands, a little shady but a beautiful place. Please come in." She announced as she pushed the giant doors open.

"Sesshomaru! Get your lazy ass down here!" she yelled.

They watched as he walked down the stairs his long hair had been taken out of the braid and combed out. He wore his usual hamaka and hario with his armor and pelt showing same as always.

"Good afternoon **_little brother._**" Sesshomaru ground out.

"Come with me Kagome and I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight." Marie smiled at her taking the giant yellow book bag from Inuyasha before setting it down and walking between the two of them.

"Tensagia, Tetsusaigia come." She said summoning the swords.

"Hey!"

"You are here to talk to your brother. Yes you ARE brothers! And while I'm around you will act like it! If you so choose to test my patient then you will face the consequences, I am still the oldest no matter how long I've been gone I've seen you two fight way to many times. You will not fight, you will get along and until then neither of you will have any of your swords." She finalized turning to Sesshomaru she walked over to him.

"Tokijin." She warned.

"Very well." Handing her the Tokijin as he watched her walk off with kagome taking the swords as well as the yellow bag.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

Gold met gold as they slowly decided to come to a mutual agreement.

Paybacks going to be a bitch.****


End file.
